Fire and Ice: The unforgettable promise
by snoballin
Summary: Ok, short summary- Naruto fails to save Sasuke and is too ashamed to stay in Konoha and disappears. Year/s pass and Naruto returns for one last rescue attempt with his new team of Masuke, Sakura, Akuma, Kikuko and Saki. But 1 of them has a dark secret...
1. info and prelude

OK I'm planning on making a Naruto story and I'm just going fill you in on some thing and I need your help.

First off I will not be telling you if this is naruhina or narusaku or naursasu… (Actually I can guarantee it won't be that… sorry to any fans). Ill let you know that relations will happen when they happen.

Second, I'm the shittiest namer ever. I am asking you for names that I could use (You will get full credit). If you want you can give me descriptions, personalities, attacks I will gladly add them to the story, (but please do not put he/she is just a super bad ass, he/she has the ability to summon the Norse gods and automatically smite any that oppose them… even though that would be cool .). I really need help with the names and ill try to get as much as I can. Oh and tell me if they are girl or guy…

OK, short summary- Naruto fails to save Sasuke and is too ashamed to stay in Konoha and disappears. Year's pass and Naruto finally returns and tries to live his life but can't haunted by his failure. He teams up with friends from his travels to get Sasuke and forget about Sakura so he can get on with his life, or so he thinks.

Umm anything else… umm I don't really plan on making bedroom scenes, but your comments matter and if I get enough of them I will consider it.

NOTICE: please ignore my name, that is all it is and I really don't need anyone getting upset. If you don't know what it means please don't ask

**Prelude **

Belongings in hand, Naruto stood on the head of the fourth ,in his mind the greatest of the hokages. Heis stance was slumped some what knowing this would be the last he saw of the village he spent so many years to protect. Once again he failed. After three years of training he still couldn't get Sasuke back. How could he ever look into Sakura's beautiful green eyes again? No matter how he looked at it, he was a failure. The best thing to do was just dissapear. After a couple of simple handsigns he was at the gates and walking out of his old life. He didn't look back once. As he went in an aimless direction for days he realized he was somewhere he hasn't been for years. He was in the icy country, home to the snow village.

authors note: thats all you get for now till I get some names .-


	2. Regretted return

**Fire and Ice: The unforgettable promise**

**Prelude**

Belongings in hand, Naruto stood on the head of the fourth, and by his standards, the greatest of the hokages. His stance was slumped some what knowing this would be the last he saw of the village he spent so many years to protect. Once again he failed. After three years of training he still couldn't get Sasuke back. How could he ever look into Sakura's beautiful green eyes again? No matter how he looked at it he was a failure. The best thing to do was just disappear. After a couple of simple hand signs he was at the gates and walking out of his old life. He looked back once to make one last promise. He promised Konoha that he won't never show his face again and bring more shame to it, and then he continued walking. As he went in an aimless direction for days he realized he was somewhere he hasn't been for years. He was in the icy country home to the snow village.

"Today's the day, guys" said a white haired ninja

"Yup, today we will prove ourselves to the village. We will prove that we are no longer urchins, but now we are powerful ninjas." replied his companion.

"I can't believe they're sending new Genin out to this battlefield with no experience" said a female ninja a little bit worried.

"Well, we're the best of the best! Besides, I'll make sure we live. I mean, no one can kill me!" the first ninja joked.

"It's that kind of attitude that's going to get you killed," said a Jounin walking towards them. "Let's get going"

"Yes sensei!" the three said as they walked out of the village and too their last days as a team.

**Chapter 1: Regrettable Return**

"Why the fuck am I doing this!?" Naruto asked himself while he walked through the white forest. It was the middle of winter and a storm had just ended. The walk to the forest had been grueling with the powerful winds and the snow hammering across his face, but he was in the familiar forests of Konoha and the large trees protected him from the winds while the snow that escaped the clutches of the branches fell gently around him. "I thought I promised myself that I was gone for good? Then why do I keep getting drawn back her- ugh!" Naruto, too far into his thoughts didn't even have a chance to block the snowball launched at him.

Wiping the snow off of his mask he looked up to see his companion chuckling. "Don't you think you're a little old for this…" he said. Yes he heard himself right "…too old…" When he left Konoha two years ago, he had left his inner child behind. He  
couldn't remember the last time he joked around and his companion, Masuke,who was maybe a little younger than himself anf was the biggest goof he'd seen since his younger self.

**CHARACTER BREIF ALERT!! ;)**

Masuke Sakumaa

This open-minded energetic and fun loving ninja that has a slender but firm build. He has very short white hair worn in a semi-spiky style that sometimes hangs over his eyes. Snow white eyes

Martial Arts- artistic, emphasizes grappling and suppressing.

Weapons- knives.

Skills- astrology and seduction.

Skill- illusions and deceive an individual.

Jutsu form- Snow and Fire

**Briefing Over**

"Age is just a number you know. Live life to the fullest and never give anything back" he replied laughing. "Why are you wearing that mask, and what happened to your orange jacket that all the snow woman that you coldly ignore have come to love?"

"I may have broken one promise to this village, but I won't break anymore, and the orange jacket would probably make someone I used to know recognize me."

"If you don't even want to go there, then why are we here?" He asked.

He looked up and noticed the gates of Konoha that he passed through years ago. "I don't know really, I've been trying to forget this place but for some reason I can't. Maybe it's because I didn't say goodbye or I have unfinished business" he shrugged as they entered the gates.

"Kay, where to first?" asked Masuke.

"Well…"he was about to say Tsunade's office, when he smelt something that made him turn around with a  
glare that Chouji used when someone was about to take his last potato chip He walked in ignoring Masuke's questioning look and sat in a seat. He's was about to say the usual when Ayame asked what he wanted but stopped himself in time. "Sweet red-bean soup please."

"Me too please," stated Masuke as he sat down next to Naruto.

They waited a few minutes and got their ramen. Masuke just stared as Naruto gulfed down his bowl before he took his first bite. 0.0…

"Wow, I haven't seen an appetite like that since-"Teuchi was about to finish when Masuke took a bite

"THIS IS SO GOOD!! NO WONDER YOU LOVE IT NARUTO!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Naruto?..." Teuchi and Ayame both asked. "It is Naruto, where have you been?!"

Naruto, knowing their cover was blown, slammed money on the table and rushed for the exit. "Hurry Masuke! We have to get to Tsunade before it's too late. They got to the street and were about to run when they were surrounded by Anbu.

"Naruto you are under arrest for the desertion of Konoha," stated the leader of the Anbu.

Naruto backed up to where Mosuke was standing as a crowd of people gathered around to see the cause of the commotion. "you see that building" he whispered to him while pointing at hokage Tsunade's office.

"Yeah…" he whispered back.

"Good, RUN!!" he yelled as he ran to the left and jumped over a group of Anbu.

"WAIT!!" he yelled back. "CAN I KILL ANY OF THEM!"

"NO YOU RETARD!" he yelled back before he disappeared behind a corner.

"Whatever," he said as he stared at the remaining group. "He said not to kill you, but I never was a good listener. Ask my mother.'

"Surrender now and we might let you live," ordered an Anbu.

"riiiiight," he said laughing to himself.

"you asked for it you little bastard!" yelled an Anbu as he charged at him and stabbed his chest with a kunai. He looked at the stab wound wasn't bleeding and the skin around it was ice. He glanced up and saw that he had stabbed a snonin.

A snonin's hand shot out and grabbed the anbu by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"They're… suppose… to melt!" he managed to say while being choked.

"Not mine, and just so you know, I'm not that little," Masuke said to the Anbu before he was sent flying through the wall of a bath house. And by the screams it was the woman's side.

All the Anbu watched their leader fly through the air and crash through a wall and when they looked back the convict was halfway down the streets laughing loudly.

'Today was a fun day,' he thought to himself. "I'll need to check that bath house later today."

* * *

Naruto turned the corner as kunai landed behind him a second later. He continued running down the street avoiding crowds of people on his way to Tsunade. He looked back to see the anbu running through the crowds and along the roof close on his tail. He looked forward again to see a large dog flying towards him. He ducked just in time to avoid it. "Was that Akamaru, that means Kiba is close."

Right on cue, Kiba fell from a roof and kicked him and sent him flying into a stall of woven boxes.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head "damn, you're lucky I can't fight back." He said to himself. He looked around to see that he was surrounded. "Great…"

* * *

Masuke pressed his back against a wall and watched as the anbu ran by. He slipped into and alley way the second he turned a corner and easily escaped. He stuck his head out to see if there was anyone looking for him and when he didn't see anyone he slowly turned around to sneak through the alley.

"Stop right there!" someone said from farther in the alley. A female shinobi walked out of the shadows and stood where he could see her.

He looked back and knew that the anbu would come back soon knowing they were tricked, the alley is his only chance. He smiled a little and decided to see how discipline this girl was. He walked closer slowly "and what is the name of the woman that commands so?"

"My name is none of your concern," she said coldly.

"A little cold, don't you think?" he said as he slowly walked around her, her silver eyes following him every step.

"Why are you here in Konoha?" She asked.

"I might answer your question, after you answer mine." He said with a smile.

"I told you, my name is none of your concern." She replied sounding annoyed.

"But surely a woman with your beauty must have an equally beautiful name?" he cooed as he placed his finger under her chin.

She quickly grabbed his hand and removed it from her face. "I don't fraternize with convicts," she said before she punched him in the jaw which caused him to slide back farther into the alley.

Masuke slid back quite a ways but didn't fall over. Rubbing his jaw he noticed her hand was a solid block of ice. "Damn, so much for plan A," he thought to himself. He shrugged and got into a fighting stance. After getting in the stance they just stood there for a while then all of a sudden, he sprinted away leaving the shinobi with a surprised look on her face.

* * *

Naruto stood up to face the surrounding anbu. He started doing hand signs and 20 more narutos appeared. The clones did handsigns and turned into naked women barely covered in clouds. "Sexy jutsu," he said under his breath while he snuck away from the distracted anbu and entered the building Tsunade was located.

He slowly walked up the stairs and through the hall till he found a door that said lady Tsunade. He opened the door and walked in.

Tsunado, shizune, and sakura stared at the intruder. "Who the hell are you!" yelled Tsunade.

"nobody," answered Naruto.

"Well what do you want, Lady Tsunade is really busy?" asked shizune.

"I need to talk to her but I'm waiting for someone." Naruto replied

Right on cue, Masuke busted through the window and land on Tsunade's desk. The female shinobi appeared right behind him.

"Sorry lady Tsunade, I couldn't stop him." Said the female.

"It's Alright Akuma." She replied.

**CHARACTER BREIF ALERT!! ;)**

**Akuma Hyou**

She is and emotionless shinobi, but caring in her own way. Dark gray hair with shining silver eyes.

Weapons- Katanas.

Skills- Interrogation,

Jutsu form- ice manipulation

**Briefing Over Till more is known**

"Tsunade I ask that you let me stay in Konoha for a while with word that I won't be attacked by anbu."

"And why should I do that?" she asked.

"Because I need to get supplies for my friends and finish some business and I can't do that with the anbu trying to kill me everywhere I turn."

She put her hands under her chin and stared at him. "take off your mask." She stated.

"What?"

"Take off your mask and I'll consider it." She said again.

"I can't, I promised I would never show my face in Konoha again."

"I remember another shinobi that never broke his promises, because that-"

"Because that was my Nindo, my ninja way." He finished for her.

"Naruto!?" Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune said at once. "Well who is he, and what's his deal?" Tsunade asked pointing to Mosuke, who was teasing the pig.

"I don't really know."

"I'll tell you," Mosuke said with a small smile. "who knows maybe I'll get a kick out of your expressions.

* * *

**Author's note**- Well this is the first chapter. It was short this time because there is only two point of views. As more characters are added there will be more views. I don't know if it's good or could use some work but if it does please review. I'm still looking for people who want to be in this and there's still time. But ill need a male probably by the next chapter or definitely after that. I'm very thankful to all those that have submitted their character. If you make a character tell me if they have special jutsus and weapons. All characters will be used. Till next time.


	3. Birth of a Bastard

_**Author's notes:**_

_ Thank you, to all who commented. I'm letting you know that ill be using all of your characters and if you have any attacks you want me to know about, just say so. Thank you Sorrowflame for your character and thank you Sapphire (I will use yours, in time.) I thank others who have given me ideas that are not on the reviews, and I guess I'll thank the readers that thought reviewing would be a waste of their time, but not everyone cares much about new stories until they get good. .-_

_This chapter took so long because I had my wisdom teeth removed, then it was super bowl, and then I had to spend time with cousins… BUT it's finally done._

_I also forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter (hope no one tries to sue or murder me) but I'll remember to add it this time._

_Last on topic, I will not make any more unless I feel like more than 3 people are reading this. I would like at least 5 or 7 or more reviews. The whole point of this is to get people to tell you how much your hard work has paid off and what you could do to improve it. _

_**Note:**_

_Also, if you're reading this for the relationship, and you're going to stop reading if the relation you want doesn't happen, then just stop reading now. I don't want any, "You're a jerk, Naruto should totally be with… umm Shizune!" (Weird . ), and then the whole review is two whole pages of Naru whatever fights. If you're reading it because you like how it is sounding then… You're awesome and I will be expecting reviews._

_**Disclaimer:**____ See, I added it)_

_I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

_I __**DO **__own Masuke._

_Sorrowflame owns Akuma. _

_Sapphire will own someone who is added._

_Other characters belong to other peoples._

* * *

**Last time:**

"_Naruto!?" Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune said at once. "Well who is he, and what's his deal?" Tsunade asked, pointing to Mosuke, who was teasing the pig._

_I don't really know._

"_I'll tell you," Mosuke said with a small smile, "Who knows, maybe I'll get a kick out of your expressions."_

**Chapter 2: Birth of a bastard**

"Well I don't know how my birth exactly happened, but I used a Jutsu a guard taught me on my dad to find out as much as I could before he woke up." Mosuke started to explain. "It went like… umm… ahh… I forgot."

Everyone in the room that was paying attention fell flat on their ass.

"Don't worry I'll use the Jutsu I used on my dad, it's great for remembering things, and extreme interrogation, BUT! That's beside the point." Masuke started doing hand signs "Hyouton: Memory Reconciles Jutsu." A thin layer of ice rose in front of Masuke. He placed a hand upon it and two fingers from the other hand upon his forehead.

Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and Akuma got closer to the ice to get a closer look, while Naruto stayed back and tried to look uninterested.

"I'll start with my birth, or what I got from my dad."

_-Flashback-_

_The nurse hurried down the corridors of the hospital. Injured and dieing shinobi lay strewn across the floor. The war had been going on for years and there was no place left for the dieing. But through all the death, there was one good. She rushed to the waiting area and found what she was looking for. A middle aged man sat in a corner fidgeting nervously. She walked up to him and he looked up at her with timid eyes._

"_They're expecting you, Mr. Sakumaa." She said._

_The man stood up and walked down the corridor. His face was full of emotion and anticipation. By the time he reached the door, he felt like he was going to puke. He opened the door and two faces looked at him. One was the doctor and the other was his beautiful lover Kathryn, who carried something, bundled in her arms. He walked up to his her and kissed her. He then removed the cloth that hid the babies face._

"_Sir … it's a boy." The doctor said._

_He looked into his son's sensitive white eyes and he couldn't help but cry at the sight of his innocence. He didn't just cry because of his innocence, his son was smiling… his first minutes on this earth and he was smiling, and he knew he would do something great._

"_He's perfect," he said._

"_He's a disaster," replied Kathryn in disgust. _

"_Young master, please get back inside this instant!"_

"K, that's all I got for my birth," Masuke said, "Ready for the next part?"

"Wait, why did your mother say that?" asked Sakura.

"You will see." He replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Surprise note:

_The memory has thoughts but the people don't hear them, I added them to help make this more understandable._

* * *

"_Nana, why can't I play with the other kids," the young boy asked mournfully, looking back at the park filled with children on the other side of the wall. He would often climb the old oak tree next to the wall and imagine himself playing with the other kids. "I haven't ever even left the yard."_

"_Because you're too special to play with the filthy children of the streets," replied the nanny hastily. "Your mother and father would like to speak with you."_

_The boy smiled and walked down the hall to his parents' chamber. I Am 5 years old and 3'4. I have white eyes and even whiter hair. The first time it ever snowed I dug a big hole and buried myself up to my head. It took the servants two hours to find me. I lived with my mother; I didn't get to see my father very much since he lived in the fire country while me and my mother lived in the Snow country. My father was a high class explorer and my mother was a noblewoman. Today was one of the few times I'd get to see them at the same time. I reached the room and was about to open the door when I heard a conversation on the other side. I stood there and listened._

"_HE has to go!"_

"_But dear, h-.."_

"_I don't care; he's becoming too hard to keep a secret! Do you know what would happen if any one discovered that we are together? We'd both be stoned!_

"_He's only 5, and what if the servants tell everyone that we ditched out son?"_

_We'll get rid of them too, and well do it like th-…"_

_I backed away from the door and ran back down the hall. Tears filled my eyes but I held them back till I couldn't see, but I never quit running and I ran into something soft and warm. I wiped my eyes and looked at this cushiony object; it was Nana. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked, concerned._

"_Nothing…"_

"_Oh well wipe those tears and then come help me bake cookies for the other servants and I might let you sneak one." She winked._

_I wiped my eyes and smiled. I then gave my hand to Nana and walked to the kitchen. We made batches of cookies and walked through the house and gardens handing them out. After we finished it was time for bed. Nana tucked me and left for the night. That was the last I ever saw of her. The weeks went by and more and more servants disappeared. Then, my mother suddenly asked me if I would like to go on my first carriage ride…_

_The horses galloped down the winding path, _and my face was glued to the window_. I had never been out of the house gates before, and I wanted to see everything I could. I would occasionally bounce whenever the wheels went over a rock. My mother put her arm over my shoulder, her hand resting above the door handle. During one of the bounces she swiftly grabbed the handle and pushed me out the open carriage door._

_I tumbled out of the carriage like a rock and skidded across the ground. After I stopped skidding I stood up and ran after the carriage with tears in my eyes._

"_MOM!! Wait I fell out! Wait!!" And to my amazement, the carriage sped up…_

"_They'll come back for me, I know they will." I said to myself. "And besides I'll tell people my name and they'll take me h-…" _

_Just then I realized a major flaw in my plan. I only knew my first name and my father's last name. My father and mother never married. My mom has a different last name. My dad doesn't live in this village. No one will know who I was…_

_

* * *

_

My eyes jolted open and I jumped slightly as lighting struck the ground a couple yards away. After I was abandoned by my mother, I walked the unfamiliar streets of the Snow Village and found a box in the back of an ally. I hadn't moved from this spot for three days, and I was hungry, scared, and I'm pretty sure a stray puppy marked me as his territory last night. I had to go get food or I knew he was going to die. After the rain and lightning stopped, I left the box for the first time since I was abandoned and explored the village.

_Did I say village? I'm sorry, I meant dump. I walked down a street that looked like our royal kitchen after cooking the thanksgiving dinner. There was garbage and sleeping people holding their breath for some reason all over the streets. 'I so go to learn how to do that!' The young boy thought to himself, 'maybe after  
I get some food, one of then may be awake and I can ask him how to hold my breath like that'_

_Anyways, I continued walking down the street. I stopped to admire a painting of a huge dinner, and was just imagining myself eating it, when I heard someone yelling. I was too concentrated on the picture to care, and before I knew what had happened, I was pushed forward, my head smacking into a cart of melons. _

"_Watch it kid!" I heard from behind me. _

_I rubbed my head and looked in the direction of the voice. A small boy probably close to my age was weaving in and out of the crowd of people with a turkey and bottle of water in his hands. He was being chased by two guards who were falling behind more each second. They ran right past him as sneakily dived into a cranny in a wall._

_I walked up to the small hole and looked around. Cautiously, I crawled into the hole and plunged into darkness. I waited for my eyes to get adjusted to the darkness, which didn't seem to be happening, so I walked forward carefully. _

_Well so far I hadn't hit any walls so I guess I'm going the right way. I was planning on going back when I spotted a small glow through an incoming corridor. I crept down the corridor keeping to the shadows, when I came up to a room. I peeked into the room and saw a boy and girl about my age sitting in the room eating the turkey and water. I sat, watching silently when, yep, you guessed it, I sneezed…_

"_Who's out there?" the boy yelled, "Don't make me come out there and find you!"_

_Well, the way I saw it I had three choices. _

_1. Go out into the open and take whatever punishment they give._

_2. Stay put and get found and pummeled by the boy._

_3. Run away and probably knock myself out and get caught anyways._

_I walked out into the open and confronted the duo. _

"_Oh, it's just a kid. Probably another orphan," the boy stated flatly. "Get out of here."_

"_Quit being a jerk_ _Kokuten," replied the girl. "Let him stay."_

"_Fine. Kid, get over here." Kokuten commanded._

_Not wanted to get them angry, I walked up and stood in front of them. I was about the same size as the boy, but we were both shorter than the girl. I memorized my surroundings in case things got bad._

"_Hey, I'm Kokuten Hiroshi and this is_ _Akira Tsukasa," he said holding out his hand. "What's your name?"_

"_Masuke Sakumaa." I replied._

"_Ok," they both stated._

_Well I may not be home but at least I have one for now. _

_

* * *

_

"Masuke, watch out!!"

_I jumped to the left just in time to avoid a town guard reaching for me. Reaching for a hanging branch, I slowly pulled myself up. I quickly ran along the branch and jumped off it, nearly reaching a hanging banner. _

"_Whew! That was clo-…" I heard a ripping sound, and looked up to see that the banner was ripping. "Son of a bitch…ahh!!" The banner gave way and I swung through the air toward the market. I though to myself 'All I need now is a lowing cloth and a tree -.-'I smacked straight into a fruit stand and a couple of apples happened to find their way into my pocket as I ran. I silently slid into the hole in the wall and watched the guard run by. _

"_What took you so long?"_

_I instantly jumped and hit my head on a brick. I turned around rubbing my head to see a smiling Kokuten. "Grr… let's just go" I said testily and started walking towards our hangout. "Hey, don't you ever wonder what it would be like to be a respected ninja instead of a lowly thief?"_

"_No," he stated._

"_Come on, don't you want to eat food that we didn't steal? We would also get unimaginable respect."_

"_Hmm, we could discuss it with_ _Akira_ _later."_

"_Great!" I said. 'You guys can get the respect, I'm in this for another reason' I thought to myself with a smirk. We approached the hideout and greeted Akira. After eating our pathetic idea of dinner, we brought up the idea of becoming ninja. Personally I didn't pay attention; I was too busy with my own plans. _

"_Don't you agree Masuke?"_

"_Hmm… uhh, yeah, of course." I stammered._

"_Ok, then let's get packing, we're moving out of this hell hole and becoming ninjas."_

_Akira and I just stared at each other then at him. "Pack what?" We both asked dryly. "If you don't recall, we're living under an abandoned inn."_

"_Whatever, let's just go."_

_

* * *

_

Our years at the academy were brutal but we endured. Yesterday was our graduation and this was our first day as Genin.

"_Hey Masuke, how do I look in my ninja uniform?" asked Akira as she tried to make a sexy pose._

"_So-so" I said with a grin. "But isn't this a head protector, not a necklace?"_

"_It doesn't matter," said Kokuten. "Let's get ready to meet our sensei; he said to meet him on the bridge." _

"_Right," we said as we followed. When we arrived on the bridge it was pretty late and our sensei was waiting for us. _

"_What took you guys so long?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. We have our first mission tomorrow and I want to make sure you guys get lots of sleep and preparation."_

"_Yes sensei!" we said, but I still had an agenda to finish. Over the years I figured out where my mother lived. It was time to pay her a visit. _

_

* * *

_

It was late when I

_snuck out. The others were asleep and I left a clone in my place to keep them from suspecting my secret mission. I'm surprised it's still there. I approached my destination stealthily and waited on a tree branch just outside the manor. I memorized the surroundings of the manor and repeated the important information to myself. _

"_Three guards guarding the front door, two patrolling the gardens to the sides and another three in the back. Security cameras fifth tree on the right, above the front door and in the fountain in the garden." I recited quietly. _

_I ran along the right wall, stopping only by the left side of the manor, after I spotted an open window. I looked around and noticed the guard would see me if I tried to get there. I needed a distraction. I did a couple of hand signs and summoned a clone that looked like a cat and sent it down and waited. _

_The cat snuck to the other side of the guard, looking around at its' surroundings to find something to cause a distraction. He found it when he looked into a tree and noticed a bird fly into a bird house. He hastily climbed up the tree and started to annoy the bird by pushing on the bird house and accidentally knocking it off. It fell to the ground with a crash._

"_Hmm…" the guard walked over to check out the cause of the noise, and I wasted no time. Without hesitation, I leaped onto the roof and made my way to the window. I poked my head through and saw my target sleeping in her bed. I climbed through the window into the deadly silent house. Walking up to the woman's bed, I drew out a kunai. I pushed on her shoulder roughly and as her eyes started to slowly open. As soon as she caught sight of me, her eyes widened with fear._

"_Hi, mom." I whispered, as the kunai fell._

_I ran along the rooftops, the deed done. My mom finally got what she deserved. I snuck back into the room and lay in bed until sleep engulfed me._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I walked towards the village gates alone. I woke up early and took a little time to think about what I just did. Questions filled my head like, "Was it right?" "Will I get caught?" I walked up to my teammates, Akira and Kokuten...

"_Today's the day, guys" Mosuke said._

_"Yup, today we will prove ourselves to the village. We will prove that we are no longer urchins, but now we are powerful ninjas."_ _replied Kokuten._

"_I can't believe they're sending new Genin out to this battlefield with no experience" said Akira, a little worried._

"_Well were the best of the best, besides I'll make sure we get out ok. No one can kill me," the first ninja joked._

"_It's that kind of attitude that's going to get you killed," said a Jounin walking towards them. "Let's get going!"_

"_Yes sensei!" the three said as they walked out of the village and to there last days as a team._

_**

* * *

**_

Authors note:

_good good good, we entered new characters, big mission, suspense. Today is a good day . Remember 5 reviews, will take any character and try to put them in. Thank you for reading._


	4. Truth

Author's Note:

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello, I finally got to creating chapter 3. But if I gave you one every week we'd be on the 3__rd__ book by now (and I have already planned out to the 3__rd__ book). I didn't get the reviews I wanted, but I guess I said it wrong. I said I wanted 5 reviews and there were 5 reviews in there already so it might have confused some people. _

_I need to tell the readers that this book be rated M? I want to make this a gory book, with blood, death, language. I'm not going write fluff or lemons or whatever it's called, unless someone else wants to write it XD. But if people want this rated T, I'll tone down on the language and violence._

_Flashbacks will be held in the view of the people having the flashback. so if you see "My, I, myself" you're in a flashback. Also anyone that sent a character , can you plz give me some history of them and some techniques. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

_I __**DO **__own Masuke._

_Sorrowflame owns Akuma. _

_Sapphire will own someone who is added._

_Other characters belong to other peoples._

**

* * *

**

Last time:

"_Today's the day, guys" Masuke said._

_"Yup, today we will prove ourselves to the village. We will prove that we are no longer urchins, but now we are powerful ninjas."_ _replied Kokuten._

"_I can't believe they're sending new Genin out to this battlefield with no experience" said Akira, a little worried._

"_Well were the best of the best, besides I'll make sure we get out ok. No one can kill me," Masuke joked._

"_It's that kind of attitude that's going to get you killed," said a Jounin walking towards them. "Let's get going!"_

"_Yes sensei!" the three said as they walked out of the village and to there last days as a team._

**Chapter 3: Truth**

"_Ok, were here!" said the Jounin after walking through a gate leading to a snow village recon base. "Go unpack your stuff, while I talk to the base commander. Check out your surroundings, meet some of the veterans, and see how things work around here." He stated before dispersing into thousands of snowflakes and blowing away._

"_Ok… so which way is the barracks?" asked kokuten looking around the base._

"_I'm not sure, maybe we should ask someone." replied Akira. _

"_I'm on it!" I stated before running towards the nearest guard. "Excuse me sir, which way is the barracks?" _

_The guard looked down at me with a bored expression on his face and pointed towards what I guess is the barracks. "Thank you," I said before running back towards my team. "Guys, it's this way!" I yelled before running off. We had just unpacked and were getting ready to explore the base when snow clumped together in front of us forming into our sensei. _

"_Ok guys lets get moving. Were on a recon mission" he said as he prepared to leave._

"_Wait! We just got here after traveling for three days…" I complained. _

_"Ya, can't we rest for one day." Akira chimed in._

_Our sensei seemed to consider this and decided it wouldn't hurt. "Fine, get some sleep, because we leave before sunrise." He said before dispersing into snow and drifting away._

_We walked back to the barracks and drifted of to sleep and into a dream that was about to become a nightmare._

"_WAKE UP!"_

_My eyes shot open. "What? What's wrong?" I mumbled sleepily, looking around I noticed everyone was gone._

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, COME ON MOVE" the figure yelled before disappearing from the tent._

_I got up and looked around at my surroundings… everything looked fine. 'It's probably a drill' I thought to myself walking towards the exit. As I left the tent I realized this wasn't a drill. Fire raged throughout the camp and screams of pain and death were heard in all directions. Bodies of shinobi littered the ground their insides splattered against the floor. _

"_Holy shit," I said to myself and noticed a young shinobi running in my direction. "Excuse me, can you he-"Just as I approached he exploded as kunai wrapped explosive tags hit him in the chest. It exploded on impact, ripping his body apart and sending his organs in every direction. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled before running towards the gates. I wasn't the only one with this escape idea. A group of shinobi was running towards the exit when a net dropped down on them, then instantly caught fire. There screams didn't last long, to my relief, but I'll never forget it. "Well that's the wrong way" I said to myself before running towards the forest. _

_I reached the forest and was instantly overcome with a dizzy sensation and fell to my knees. "What the fuck was that." I asked myself before turning around to see a shinobi lunging at me, sword drawn. I raised my right hand in fear and instantly a wall of flames shot out and engulfed the shinobi. _

_'Ok…' I thought, 'I,ll figure that out later' and I started running again._

_I had not gone far when I stumbled upon an injured shinobi. I crept up to him and gasped. _

_"Kokuten! What happened?" I yelled kneeling down to help him._

"_Akira and me were ordered to flee … we did, but we were ambushed …took us out pretty easily… left me here to die." He managed to whisper. "They took Akira… you gotta save her…"_

"_But what about you?!" I asked_

"_I'll be alright just go… there's no time… They'll be sending people soon" He said. Just on cue I heard voices of incoming people and I grudgingly left my friend to die. _

_I ran in a random direction, seeing as I forgot to ask Kokuten which way to go. But I kept on running, praying to Kami that it was the right way. I heard the incoming shinobi, and it didn't help my morale at all. Just then I saw a clearing in the forest and I ran towards it and right before I entered the clearing I realized my mistake. I ran right towards a waterfall. As I looked down at the falls I realized I had two choices, jump or fight. Either way I probably die, but I figured if I jumped, I at least had a chance at surival. I jumped off the seemingly 100 ft waterfall into the river. I blasted out from under the water and was instantly caught in the rapids. I fought as long as I could, but I eventually sunk under the fast moving water. _

_The ice went blank and the little trip down memory lane was over. "That's all I remember before meeting with Naruto." Masuke said. _

"_Ok, now I shared about me you have to share about yourselves."_

_The others shared brief and limited information about themselves. "Hey… I give you my life story and I get squat, I didn't really even get names." _

"_Well, I just wanted to know why you were with Naruto, not your life story." Stated Tsunade. _

"_This is all fine and good, but we're not here for a reunion." Said Naruto a little annoyed. "Tsunade, I need a pass into the city that'll allow me to walk to streets of Konoha without getting attacked."_

"_Why?" She clearly stated._

"_Because, I left this village with no intention of returning, but I'm always drawn back. I feel I have unaccomplished business I need to attend to so I can be finally rid of this place." He said coolly._

"_Do you want to be rid of us that bad?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Yes… please do this for me Tsunade. " He replied._

_She thought about it and finally said "Fine, but, it'll be a while. So until then, you are not allowed to leave your room  
without a leaf shinobi in your presence. Akuma escort them to their room."_

"_Akuma, so that's your name" Masuke said grinning._

_Akuma looked at him coldly and her hand curled into a fist and started to cover in ice._

"_I'll shut up now!" he exclaimed hastily before walking with Naruto._

_Akuma followed the boys out of the office, leaving the three woman with minds full of questions and memories. _

"_Right!" she said_

'**_Masuke… you didn't show them…' _a voice whispered from the darkness.**

**'I didn't want them to get the wrong idea!! I am NOT a murderer!' Masuke said to the unknown presence**

'_**We aren't murderers either! They killed your friends! We had to do something!" Another voice shouted back.**_

'_**I known, they wouldn't understand… maybe Naruto…' he responded to the outburst.**_

'_**You're probably right… humans are cruel pests. It's better if they don't know.' The first voice said before fading.**_

'**_Cruel…' _he said to himself, remembering the day he met the voices.**

_**Flashback**__:_

_My eyes opened slowly. I was in a lightly lit room, once my eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, I slowly looked around the small room. It was empty except for a door._

_"Where am I?" I asked standing up. _

_Taking another quick sweep of the room, I walked towards the door. I slowly reached for the brass knob, my hand forming around the round surface as I slowly turned it, and pushed open the door. As soon as I started pusingthe door open, a gust of wind shot through the partially opened door, blowing the door completely open and allowing snow and fire_ _to enter through the portal. He looked at the abyss and started to reconsider but quickly abandoned the thought, since there is no other way out. He walked into the abyss._

_He had not walked far when the flames and snow instantly stopped and disappeared, leaving me trapped in another empty room, well almost_ _empty, in the center of the room sat a large cage. He slowly approached the cage and looked inside it. It was empty… 'That's weird' I thought to myself as I turned to leave and came face to face with a giant  
two headed serpent. "Wh-wh-who are you?!" I asked, shocked._

"_**I am Coaxoch," replied one of the heads. It was obviously a female because of her voice. Her shining white scales glistened like crystals in what little light there was. **_

"**_And I am Tezcacoatl," replied the other head. This one was male and _his red scales were more vivid then sapphires, it looked as if each one had been dipped into blood_ "And we are the two-headed Serpent." _**

_**

* * *

**_

Authors Note:

_ I MADE IT UP, SO DON'T COMPLAIN._

* * *

"_Oh, well where are we…" I asked_

"**We are in you," Coaxoch replied. **

"Huh??"

"**We are in your subconscious." Tezcacoatl said "and you are here because of your near death experience."**

"_Near death ex- oh yeah! Wait! Where am I now, what's happening in the real world!"_

"_**Calm down, your past out on the river bank." Coaxoch said.**_

"_What about my friends?"_

"_**They are probably dead…" Tezcacoatl replied coldly.**_

"_**Tez!! He's joking, why don't you allow us to find them for you? We are expert trackers." Coaxoch said soothingly. **_

"_No… I should probably get back to the vil- "I tried to explain but was interrupted._

"_**Oh come on!!" Tez shouted. "These people killed your friends and you don't want any revenge! There could be prisoners!"**_

"_I guess it couldn't hurt…" _

"_**Good just hand over the controls, we'll handle the rest…"**_

_Masuke's eyes shot open. They were glazed over and his pupils were dilated as he stood up and checked his directions. He started walking in a direction he somehow knew was the right way. He walked towards the camp of the shinobi that attacked the camp… _

"_That was by far the easiest mission we have ever done!" said a hooded shinobi._

"_I know, they were so weak!" agreed another._

"_And those slaves sold so fast, the second we got back there was someone waiting!" laughed another._

"_I wish we could've kept the girl for entertainment, if you kn-. " The first shinobi almost finished before his head snapped forward from being impaled by a kunai. _

"_What the fuck!: yelled the second shinobi as a Ice cycle blasted through his skull spraying parts of his brain in different directions._

_The last shinobi ran away to tell the rest of the raiding group what happened as a figured dropped from the trees and walked after him crushing the remains of the unfortunate shinobi's head._

_The shinobi ran into a small camp tripping over a sleeping partner. "Guys, Wake up!" _

_All the shinobi in the camp woke up instantly weapons drawn, "What's the problem!" one of them yelled._

"_Were Under attack" he managed to say before a Pillar of ice landed on his spraying blood all over the camp._

_The other shinobi disappeared as a shinobi covered in flaming ice walked into the center of the camp._

"_What the fuck, its just one kid! Ill handle this" a hidden shinobi said before disappearing._

_Masuke stood in the opening waiting for someone to take the bait, when he noticed a presence behind him. He quickly turned around and his left arm turned into a blade of ice and he stabbed at nothing but air. All of a sudden blood started running down his arm as the dieing shinobi appeared on his arm. Masuke slowly ripped his arm out before letting him drop. _

_Another shinobi appeared a distance away from him sword drawn and he charged at him. Masuke stood there and waited for the attack and as the shinobi approached he swung his sword at him but Masuke ducked under it and shot his arm out and grabbed his neck. Instantly he shoved a kunai into his gut and removed it just as quick then stabbed it into his back. The kunai kept entering and leaving his back too quick to count and he kept up with this till he was satisfied. He instinctively dived to the left as a sword slashed down ripping his dead comrade in half. He didn't have time to react as Masuke's right hand covered his mouth and held him in place. The two seemed to be standing still doing nothing until smoke started coming out of the shinobi's nose as his insides burned. _

_He noticed no more shinobi were attacking him so he walked towards a tent and lit it on fire destroying everything inside. He continued this with the next tent and so on till the camp was a raging inferno. Two of the remaining three shinobi furious at their stolen loot burning dashed at him from there hiding spot. He saw them when they started the charge but he pretended not to and when they got close enough he turned around and blew a icy mist at them freezing them in their tracks. Looking around he noticed a tent that was still standing and he threw the frozen shinobi into the tent and pullout a handful of sulfur from a bag of one of the fallen shinobi and threw it into the flaming tent finalizing their doom._

_The remaining shinobi stood back against a tree breathing hard. He knew he was alone. He cautiously looked around the tree at the camp and noticed the enemy was gone. Sighing in relief he turned back and stared into the face of the enemy. A hand reaching for his face. A scream erupted from the forest and was eventually cut short._

_Masuke woke up the next day wearily. He cautiously sat up and yawned then looked around and his eyes widened in shock. Dead bodies were strewn across the floor all around him and the he could barely tell the remains of the camp. He looked down at himself and noticed he was covered in dry blood. His blood…_

_**End Flashback:**_

"Hurry up Masuke! You're falling behind!" Naruto yelled.

Masuke shook his head and ran after his "sorry," he said as he caught up.

_**

* * *

**_

No end notes really except the usual R&R and tell me if you want M or T. Oh and I made up the demon again… so don't yell at me.


	5. sneaking out

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note:**_

Here is another chapter. Faster then usual and were getting to the plot. If you haven't figured it out yet, this is not a romance book. Romance books get nowhere. Read one, all it is, is the one of the people trying to get the other to fall in love with them and that's pretty close to it. I couldn't do it XP.

The isn't very much more to say except lets start the chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

_I __**DO **__own Masuke._

_Sorrowflame owns Akuma. _

_Sapphire will own someone who is added._

_Other characters belong to other peoples._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Realization

Naruto and Masuke ran through the streets towards the hokages office. Why they were going, Masuke had no idea, but he intended to find out.

"Now can you tell me what we have to do?" asked Masuke.

"Just hold on, I'll tell u in a minute." replied Naruto.

Accepting the answer, for now, Masuke fallowed Naruto silently for the rest of the short trip.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, quietly doing the paperwork her assistant just gave her. As her assistant left, she pulled out a bottle of sake and got herself a drink. As she sat there drinking, her mind wandered off to happier times. Times when Naruto used to be an annoying little brat, that no matter how hurt he got, emotionally and physicaly, he did everything in his power to help others. But at least he was happy… and times when her dear friend Jiraiya was alive. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled hiding the bottle beneath her desk.

The door opened and Naruto quietly walked in followed by Masuke.

"Hello lady hokage!" Masuke yelled with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Masuke, Naruto," Tsunade replied with a small smile. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tsunade, I have found out what has been drawing me back here, and I am ready to leave." Naruto plainly stated.

"What! You just got here!" Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, we just got here and I'm enjoying it here. We're not always trying to avoid death," Masuke added.

"What do you mean you're enjoying it here… You have been here 1 day and so far you have been drunk and got your ass kicked. That's it."

"Nah, remember I ate ramen."

"We are going."

Growing annoyed of the argument, Tsunade decided to end it. "Well Naruto, why is it that you can't leave the village behind?"

"Sasuke," Naruto stated.

"Sasuke?"

"Who's Sasuke?" asked Masuke.

"You mean to tell me that you have traveled with Naruto for almost a year and you don't know who Sasuke is?" marveled Tsunade. "Wow… well anyways, what does Sasuke have to do with this?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I believe it is because I promised Sakura that I would get him back for her and since I have never broken a promise, my conscience won't allow me to break this one." Naruto explained.

"…that's stupid." Masuke replied.

"Well that's what I'm going off of and I'm going to bring him back." Naruto stated ignoring Masuke

"If you couldn't do it before, what makes you think you can do it now?" Inquired Tsunade

"Trust me; I will bring him back this time." Replied Naruto

"Well then I'm issuing a team to help you." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary; Masuke and I can complete this by ourselves." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"Didn't you and Sakura agree to get him back together?" inquired Tsunade.

"Yes… but-"

"Then it's settled!" Tsunade stated. And with that the meeting was over.

* * *

Naruto and Masuke stood next to the gates of Konoha waiting for their teammates to arrive. They had been waiting for over two hours now. The sun was just reaching its peak in the sky.

"What is taking them so long…?" Masuke complained. "We don't even know who they are."

"They will get here when they get here, and knowing Tsunade, she will get us elite shinobi." Naruto replied.

"Maybe we will get ultimate shinobi and we won't have to do anything this whole trip. We can just relax while they beat up Sasuke." Masuke said with a chuckle.

"That won't happen." Naruto replied. "Since Konoha rules will usually allow groups of four, she will hopefully send  
Shikamaru or Neji. Maybe if we're really lucky, she'll send both."

The two were too busy discussing who there partners would be, they failed to notice the very people they were talking about walk up behind them.

"Hey Naruto, hey Masuke." an anonymous voice greeted the two.

Both Naruto and Masuke turned around and as they looked upon their teammates, both of their faces fell in disappointment.

Sakura stood there smiling at Naruto and Masuke while Akuma stood there emotionlessly.

'Shit we're going to die …' Naruto thought to himself while at the same time Masuke was thinking 'I'm pretty sure neither of these girls are this Neji or Shikamaru...'

"So are you guys ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, let's get moving," Naruto sighed.

"Where are we going by the way?" Masuke asked.

"Ugh… I don't exactly know…" responded Naruto

(Everyone falls over anime style :P… except Naruto)

"Are you telling me that you plan on finding Sasuke, but you have no idea where he is!" screamed a pissed off Sakura. "You're hopeless Naruto."

Ignoring the comment, Naruto pushed on. "I used to know some people who were good at getting information. We will drop by them to find out where we can find Sasuke."

"Maybe they can join us." Masuke said energetically. "I need someone interesting to talk to,"

"Hey! I'm a very interesting person, I'll have you know!" Sakura bellowed.

"Well, i guess your large forehead is pretty interesting..." Masuke said what he thought was a compliment.

Masuke looked over a Naruto and saw him edging away from him. Turning his attention back to Sakura, he was just in time to catch a fist with his face, which caused him to fly through the air.

"At least you hit him in the right direction." Naruto sighed as he walked towards Masuke.

When he finally reached Masuke he knelt down and helped him up. "Trust me; you will have a run for your money with these people." replied Naruto. "But first, I need to take this thing off." Naruto said before taking off his mask. Naruto looked like the splitting image of his father, Yondaime Namikaze, except his marks on his face was still there but they looked more defined and his blue eyes had a barely noticeable shade of red.

Both girls stared at him while Masuke looked away deep in thought. After a minute of walking, staring, and thinking Masuke blurted something out. "Wait Naruto, if you were always wearing that mask… how did you eat."

"Ah, that's a good question, you see…-"

"Ok, what were Tsunade's orders again?" Akuma quietly asked Sakura.

"She wants us to try and convince Naruto and his friend to stay in the village, but I don't care that much as long as we get Sasuke back." Sakura replied as she thought about her old crush.

"Ok… but I don't care much for that Masuke person. He looks like he will just hold us back." Remarked Akuma quietly.

"I don't know… he has been traveling with Naruto for years, he has to have some skill or he would be dead by now."

"I guess you are right… but he better not be useless, I'm not going to clean up his mess.

"…- and that is how you eat without removing your mask." finished Naruto.

"That's amazing!" awed Masuke.

* * *

After two days of walking they finally arrived at their grand destination.

"It's a run down shack" declared Sakura unimpressed.

"It's not what the building looks like. It's who is in the building." stated Naruto as he knocked on the door. They sat there for a few minutes and no one answered.

"Maybe they're not home." declared Masuke.

"Heeeeeeey!" yelled a boy behind them. They all turned around to see brown haired boy sitting on a tree ranch grinning at them.

**CHARACTER BRIEF ALERT ;)**

Kikuko Hirata:

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Light pink

He may look like an 8 year old but is actually 18 and he knows how to work his ability to his advantage, which makes him good at gathering information. He has a wolf tail and wolf ears. I have not yet been able to figure out why.

His preferred jutsus are fire and an unknown source. In my past grouping with him he has used a Jutsu similar to the extinct Kayuga clan. I have also taught him how to use the rasengan and he has been trying to change it to make a new Jutsu.

**Briefing over**

"Hey Kikuko, how have you been?" asked Naruto.

"Pretty good, I'm sort of wondering why you, Sakura, Akuma, and Masuke are here." Kikuko replied.

"How does that little boy know our names?" Akuma asked Naruto.

"I told you. He and his partner are masters at gathering information. They probably knew we were coming here before we even entered the region," replied Naruto. "Kikuko, we need you and Saki to find someone for us. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm right here." replied a black haired girl walking out of the shadows.

**CHARACTER BRIEFING ALERT ;)**

Saki Machirai

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Frosty blue

She is a quiet girl who is very loyal to those she deems as her friends. She is very kind, but it will take more than hello to get her to talk to you. Her skin is shiny white, like a pearl.

She excels in lightning and wind jutsus. One of her specialties is her ability to fuse her lightning, wind, and henge jutsus to create Klinks, electric fuzz balls that are really small and unnoticeable. They are able to get into guarded area to get information and if you get surrounded by a bunch of them, lets just say, you will be in lots of pain.

**Briefing over**

"Hey Saki." greeted Naruto. "You know my friends."

Saki nodded before speaking "I see you are looking for Sasuke, and you need our help."

"Yes, would you?"

"Of course we will help" Saki responded with a small smile.

"That's great, Thank you!" yelled Masuke before grabbing Saki's hand and shaking it friendly.

"You're welcome," Saki laughed quietly.

"You guys should come back in a couple of hours and we should have a location." declared Kikuko.

"Ok, thank you, you two. We really appreciate it." Naruto replied before disappearing.

"There he goes again." Masuke sighed. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura replied.

"What adventures did you guys have as a team?" Masuke asked.

"We had many adventures, too many to count." She replied.

"Want to try? We have the time." He said with a chuckle.

"I guess" She sighed before starting on telling Masuke of their adventures. Akuma decided to listen as well since she had nothing better to do and she was a little curious.

Naruto sat in a meadow, concentrating on the peaceful sounds of nature. It relaxed him and he seemed to seem to feel the need to relax more and more often. The fox has been talking a lot less lately, but he has been getting dangerous spikes more often. Not only that but he used to only wear his mask on missions, but now his face has started to change and at points he feels the need to hide it. He doesn't know how, but he is going to need to do something about this, soon. As he sat there concentrating he started to hear a buzzing noise. It started out soft, but it started to grow. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a small white thing floating towards him. As it got closer he noticed it was a Klink. That means that they found something out. Naruto stood up and started walking towards the shack. It was time… They had found him.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

Well another chapter out of the way. We have two more characters added to the story, we might have more, and it all depends on how many people I feel need to die to make the story better.

I'd like to thank Sorrowflame and Sapphire for their characters. Please tell me if you like how your character is going. Just so everyone knows, Akuma is not Mean, she just doesn't like Masuke because she thinks he's a worthless wimpy flirt. If anyone wants any pairings tell me, but not Naruto and anyone, because, well we've been over this.

Oh, and try getting some more reviews in here :O


	6. Realization

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

Well what can I say…? I couldn't work on the story, because Nazis attacked my house for no reason . .… Ok, I just didn't feel like typing. But I'm here with another chapter. Well, I don't have anything else to talk about, but if you want to discuss something, put it in review.

Yes I realize that I changed how to spell "Masuke." I just like Masuke, better than Mosuke. This chapter isn't as actiony as the rest, but it's setting the mood for the next chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

_I __**DO **__own Masuke._

_Sorrowflame owns Akuma. _

_Sapphire will own someone who is added._

_Other characters belong to other peoples._

* * *

Chapter 4: Sneaking Out

Naruto sat on his decrepit couch, located in the depths of his shitty apartment, quietly watching as Masuke did the exact opposite.

His home hadn't changed much since he left. Same shitty couch… Same shitty bed… same shitty fridge… He did notice there were more mice then he remembered, though. He didn't care much; he didn't plan on being here for very long.

"Uuugh… I'm so bored!!" Masuke complained. "I have an idea! Lets sneak out of here and have some fun." He said as he walked over to the window and poked his head out. He quickly ducked back in as icy kunai hit the sides of the window. "Witch…" he muttered as he sat on the couch.

"Just calm down, were not allowed to leave today, so just go to sleep or something…"

"It's six fucking Thirty, I'm not tired!! Besides rules have never stopped us before." He said grinning.

Naruto chuckled. "That is just because I can't let you sneak out on your own. I've never even seen you hold a weapon. I mean today is the first time I found out you acually know how to fight…"

"Uhh… yeah, and since I'm going sneak out… you are coming too." He said grinning mischievously.

"…damn…" Naruto sighed.

"Hmm, what to do… do you guys have, like, a bar or something here??"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, according to my mental calendar, I have been somber for over three weeks and I can't stand that information!  
" He said as he dispersed into snowflakes and drifted out the window.

Naruto sighed as he vanished.

* * *

Naruto cheered as he drank his 10th beer.

"I say, so this is how you behave when you're drunk?" Masuke asked "…Cheerio!"

"Not only when I am drunk! I used to behave this way every single day!"

"No… you jest old boy! You are a bloody drunk fibber!"

"No, no, it's the truth. I behaved like a behemoth every day. I used to possess orange suits and refused to stop talking!"

"That's quite humorous, old chap."

"Cheers!" They both yelled as they drank another beer.

A table away from Naruto's and Masuke's, a couple watched as the two dunk stranglers blathered nonsense to each other.

"What do you think they are saying honey?" the woman asked the man.

"Who knows dear… who knows?"

* * *

"Where the fuck are they!?" yelled Kiba.

"If I knew that, we wouldn't be searching, Kiba." Shikamaru yawned

"How did they escape anyways." Hinata asked.

Sorry, that was my fault… I guess I should watch them better." Akuma admitted "But next time I'm gonna break that white headed kid's legs." She muttered to herself.

"Well we know they didn't go to where Naruto would want. I mean they didn't go to Ichiraku ramen recently. So that means Masuke is the mastermind behind this." Ino remarked.

"Great, we will never find them… I'm getting a drink" mumbled Kiba as he ironically entered the same bar as Masuke and Naruto. "One beer please" he said before getting bumped into by a drunken blonde. "Hey! Watch where your-… Naruto!" He shouted as he recognized the drunk.

They just stared at each other for a while until… "Guys they're in…" Kiba tried to call the others but was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't be a partypooper kiba. Stay and have a few drinks with us." Naruto tried to convince him, but was too late as the others ran in.

"Shit we're caught," Sighed Masuke. "Time for a hasty escape, Naruto?"

"I think so," he agreed, before throwing Kiba at their pursuers and sprinting for the back exit, Masuke chased after him and stopped in front of the exit noticing a bucket. He looked back and then eyed the bucket once more before knocking it over spilling water over the floor. "That will keep them busy." The second he reached the exit he went the other way.

"Shit! Kiba, Hinata, and Akuma, go after Masuke. Sakura, Ino, and I will get Naruto. Try not to hurt him too much," ordered Shikamaru as he took up chase.

* * *

Naruto just rounded the corner when the ground started erupting beneath his feat and in his drunkenness, he fell over himself. He picked himself up just in time to see Sakura charging at him. He barely dodged it and disappeared. Reappearing on top of a roof he yelled to Sakura. "I see you still have that inhumane super strength Sakura-_Chan_." The Chan was mocking his younger self but it was believable enough to surprise her long enough for him to start running again.

* * *

Masuke was having a difficult time losing his pursuers as well. He was taking every turn and trying every trick he could think of, but with no success. Not only were they keeping up, they were gaining on him.

Masuke decided to try a special trick for the dog boy who was right on his tail. He moved his left arm to where his hand was facing the ground behind him and he started pushing chakra into it, as he did this the ground behind him turned into slippery ice, which caused Kiba to slip.

Kiba was heading straight for a cactus stand and he'd of had a first class ticket to the worlds cheapest acupuncture, if it wasn't for Akuma. She put him down and started looking for Masuke.

"So you really are caring." She heard someone say behind her. She saw Masuke sitting on a fence smiling.

"Only to those that deserve it." She responded.

"Egh." he said as he got ready to take off again when he felt a pain in the back of his neck. He turned around to see Hinata with her byakuugan activated. "Damn…" he muttered before passing out.

* * *

Naruto hid in the ally way shrouded by shadows as his pursuers ran past. After waiting a bit he left his hiding space and got ready to run in the opposite direction. After a few steps his body completely froze. He sat there wondering what was happening when his head was forcibly turned around to look behind himself. He saw Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino smiling at him while a shadow stretched its way from Shikamaru to him.

"It's seems your caught." Shikamaru said.

"Just in time too" Smirked Sakura as she charged at him.

'Shit' Thought Naruto, right before he blacked out.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next day with a sudden jolt. Looking around he noticed he was in his bed. Getting up he did his daily routine before going to get breakfast. He couldn't help but notice he hadn't seen Masuke at all. That changed when he entered the kitchen, where Masuke was making a huge breakfast.

"What are you doing!?" He asked.

"I was hungry, and you were knocked out, so I made food." Masuke responded.

"Fine, whatever… you just better clean up," he said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." He opened the door and Hinata was standing there. "Hey Hinata, I see you were the one that got Masuke." He said chuckling slightly.

(Because I hate how she stutters every word. I made her more courageous, so she talks normally… -.-)

"Ya, that was me," She said quietly. "I was wondering if you would eat with me, since you're not allowed to leave the house without a Konoha shinobi with you."

"So, going to eat as in like a date?"

"Umm… Yeah…"

"I'm not-…"

"Naruto! Do you like bologna with your waffles!?" Masuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh my god, run"

"Why" Hinata asks.

"RUN!!" Naruto yells grabbing her hand and sprinting out the door.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata just arrived at Ichiraku ramen and sat down when Hinata noticed his mask. "Naruto how are you going to eat with that mask on?"

"Oh, well this is a special mask; I can eat and drink as if it doesn't even exist." He said smiling.

"Well you can't really see your smile behind it." She said sadly.

"Sorry, but its staying on as long as I'm in Konoha." He said, as he looked down. When he looked back up his eyes widened. Sasuke was sitting across the counter.

"Have you given up already, Naruto?" He said with a sneer. "I always knew you were pathetic."

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked although her voice seemed distant.

Sakura appeared sitting next to Naruto. "How could you betray me like that Naruto?! You promised me…"

They started talking to him at the same time. The talking turned into yelling. He tried to cover his ears, so not to hear them; close his eyes, so not to see them. But he could still hear them.

"Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly, breathing hard. He looked back to where Sasuke and Sakura were, but they were gone. All that was left was a worried Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata, I have to go." He said before running home.

Naruto burst through the door and ran into the kitchen. Masuke had just finished cleaning when he yelled. "Masuke, I know what I have to do!"

"Great what do we have to do?" he asks.

"There's no time to explain, but you should know that this will be very dangerous. Do you think you can handle it?

Masuke looked at him and smiled. "Naruto remember... nobody can kill me..."

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

Nothing really to discuss, but just because Hinata asked him out DOESN'T make it Naru/Hina. It was just a little extra and it got Naruto to realize his mission. But it still could be Naru/Hina.

And if anyone knows his mission, DON'T SPOIL IT. :P


	7. Journey begins

Authors note:

_**Authors note:**_

Ok, so Saki and Kikuko found Sasuke, Emo boy, Sas-Gay, that wrist cutting black haired Emo loving traitor, or w/e u guys prefer… (Would've said something nice, but I don't like him… well I don't mind him, as a villain. As a hero, I hated him, but as a villain, W00t I get to watch Naruto kick his ass eventually.) Ok they found him but where exactly is he and what has he been up to? That is the question.

Ok I changed the summary because I tried finding my story before and you have to be very specific to find it. So hopefully this will get more reviews. Ill need some more reviews; I wanna know if I'm doing good or not. So far I only have like 5 people that commented. 3 are MIA and I miss them QQ DarkRavie is doing a good job (wants a hello in the next comment XD) and the last one… egh.

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

_I __**DO **__own Masuke._

_Sorrowflame owns Akuma. _

_Sapphire owns Saki. (Finally added, YAY!)_

_Other characters belong to other peoples._

Naruto opened the door and noticed Masuke, Sakura, Akuma, Kikuko, and Saki sitting at a table waiting patiently…Masuke wasn't even talking…Naruto knew something was horribly wrong. Taking a seat, Naruto waited for someone to talk.

"Naruto…as you probably figured out, we have found Sasuke." Saki stated. "But what you don't know is where."

"Well where is he?" Naruto asked with growing anxiety and impatience.

"Well… we don't know exactly WHERE he is… but there is a slight chance that he has joined Akatsuki." She said staring calmly.

"How do you know?" He said after a few seconds of shock, during his shocked state he had noticed Sakura looking down at the floor, all the years of pain and suffering the Uchiha had caused her, visible on her face.

"Well we have eyewitnesses that all report that they have seen him in Akatsuki attire. Also, the eyewitnesses all report that he interrogated a man about the eighttailed demon. And now the container of the eighttailed demon is missing. So we are fairly sure he has joined up with them…"

"Well I'm not completely convinced or sure how were going to be able to find him, he has been know to disappear with out a trace…So…any suggestions?

"We should start at the closest city, try to get a lead. It's better than searching blind." Sakura suggested "Where is the closest city?"

"The closest city would be the Village Hidden in the Snow." replied Kikuko.

Masuke instinctively tensed upon hearing the name, but quickly recovered, however; Naruto still noticed his reaction.

"Well that's good; I have associates in that village. They will gladly help us." Akuma said.

Ok, let's get going. We don't have the time to waste." Naruto said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Kikuko shouted jumping out of his seat. "Saki and I are going with you; it gets boring as hell around here. And I  
wouldn't mind some adventure."

"Are you guys sure? I mean there is a high chance that we are all going todie…." Naruto replied trying to persuade them against going.

"Of course I'm sure!" Kikuko yelled while Saki smiled and nodded.

Sighing, Naruto agreed to their company as they began their journey.

**FAST FORWARD **

Sighting the village, Naruto knew they had finally reached their destination. After two days of walking nonstop, they finally reached the Village Hidden in the Snow. The trip had been surprisingly quiet, except for Kikuko and Sakura having a short conversation every once in a while. Masuke had been uncharacteristically solemn, but Naruto understood why. They were going back to the place where all his pain had started Naruto's thoughts were cut short when Sakura pointed out the village.

"Hey! We're here" She exclaimed excitedly.

"She's right! " Kikuko remarked.

Masuke looked at the approaching village gates with dread as long buried memories came flying back to his head.

Shortly after entering the village, they stopped to study their surroundings, while Akuma spoke up.

"Saki, Kikuko, I need you two to come with me." She stated. "I'll need your help to find my associates, they like to keep hidden."

"Right," Kikuko replied.

"Ok." Replied Saki quietly.

The three of them disappeared, leaving the remaining group to try and figure out what to do with their free time.

"Hey Masuke, you wanna get a bite to eat?" Naruto asked turning towards Masuke, but he was gone. Naruto was ditched and left with Sakura. 'Damn it!' he thought to himself as he turned towards Sakura. "It looks like we've been ditched…want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile. "Where you want to go?"

"Ramen?" he asked.

"…Of course." She sighed and started walking.

Masuke walked down the street stating at the ground. He was too afraid to look at anything, because he knew memories would come flooding back to him. Ever since the attack, he had never returned to the village. He had avoided hunter nins, done everything in his power to keep Naruto from coming anywhere close to here, and now…Well there was no point in avoiding it any longer.

As he walked he noticed he was entering a familiar part of town. He suddenly stopped and slowly looked up. In front of his was the Sakumaa Estate… The house had gone to hell. The grass was overgrown and the trees were all dead. A couple of the windows were broken and the once elegant wood was rotting, the roof had a few holes in it. He slowly raised his hand towards the gate's rusty handle, twisting it, as the gates creaked forward to allowed him access to the decaying courtyard.

He walked down the hallway of Sakumaa manor. He approached a partially open door to the right and he gently pushed it open. Inside was a child's room. The walls were covered in moldy wallpaper that slightly resembled snowflakes. In the corner of the room was a small unmade bed, his bed. He had promised his mom that he would make it when he got home from the carriage ride. There were a few toys on a cabinet, nothing special, but next to the toys was a portrait of him and his family. He gently picked it up and looked at it. His mother and father were hugging him, smiling, while also holding each  
other. He quietly let a single tear fall from his eye, before throwing the portrait at a wall, shattering it, and the wall before quickly exiting the room.

He continued down the hallway until he was met with a swinging door. He pushed it open to see the kitchen. This is where he and his only childhood friend, Nana, had made cookies whenever he was sad; before she had suddenly disappeared. As he remembered he could've sworn he heard her voice and could taste the cookies. He slowly stepped back and let the doors swing closed behind him.

After walking down the hall farther, he finally came to his parent's chamber. He opened the door and looked in. This was the first time he had actually gotten a good look at the room. He used to come in it only to sit on one of his parents' laps, as they would rock him gently to sleep, but that was it. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, it had beds, dressers, fireplace, chairs, closet… but then he noticed that that closet door was slightly ajar and it was moving back and forth slowly. Being a very superstitious person, and being in a deserted, rundown house, he was completely freaked out. He walked over to it and slowly grabbed onto the handle expecting to be jumped at any moment. He quickly opened the door and found out it was empty, minus a secret entrance to a basement.

He slowly walked down the steps. He used his chakra to create a fire that rested on his right hand so he could see. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a giant door. The looked as if it was locked but it easily opened with a good kick. The second the door opened a gust of air poured out almost putting out his fire and then he was greeted with a horrible smell. Covering his nose he shone the fire into the room and peered in. His eyes gaped open with shock as he looked upon dozens of torture devises. The floor and walls were covered in dried blood. And in the far end of the room, there were rusty, metal horizontal bars, signifying cells. He slowly walked over to the cells and shone the fire into one. The cage was occupied by a few skeletons. Most were in butler outfits, the same with the other cages, there were maids, gardeners, cooks. he saw a skeleton in the outfit Nana, his Nana, had always worn. His legs couldn't support himself and he slumped to the floor. This is what happened to them all… He couldn't hold it in anymore and he threw up and then tried to escape this nightmare.

Once he got out of the house he tried to recompose himself. Once he had somewhat calmed down, he turned around and looked at the hell, he had once called home.. His parents were horrible, evil people. They had killed so many innocent  
people. This house, the house that had kept their hideous secrets safe for so long was also evil. He had to destroy it. His raised his hand and aimed it at the house. He forced chakra into that hand and shot out a burst of fire at the house. The house caught on fire quickly; the evil in the house seemed to fuel the fire. He watched as the fire destroyed his home, his family's horrible secret, nana's tomb.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat at a small ramen shop they found. Naruto was eating his eighth bowl while Sakura had finished her second and final bowl. The whole meal was eaten in silence. Well it was silent until Sakura had decided to talk."Naruto?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He replied after swallowing a mouth full of ramen.

"Why did you leave all those years ago?"

Not expecting this question, Naruto almost choked on the mouthful of ramen, he had just stuffed into his mouth.  
After coughing for a bit, Naruto looked at her and tried to think of a way to answer her unexpected question. "I left because I failed the village."

"How did you fail the village?"

"I was too weak to bring Sasuke back. If I'm not strong enough to rescue my friend, then how will I ever be able to protect the whole village? Besides, I broke my promise."

"What promise?"

"My promise to you, I couldn't to get Sasuke back."

"So you left the village because we couldn't get Sasuke that one time! Are you an idiot? That's not worth leaving your village over, we could have tried again!"

"We would have kept failing; I couldn't stand it, knowing I failed you."

"So abandoning me and the village was better??"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Idiot…" she sighed before walking off.

"Left with the bill again" He said to himself.

* * *

Akuma knocked on a door of a run down shop. "Are you two sure the guy is here?"

"Saki and Kikuko stood behind her. "Positive."

The three stood there and waited, finally someone opened the door. It was a middle aged man around 40, but he was incredibly short for his age… not to mention bald. "Hello? What can I do for you?" he asked.

The three pushed there way in and shut the door behind them, which made the man nervous. "Hello Toshiro, remember me?" Akuma asked.

Toshiro looked carefully at the woman and finally a hint of recognition sparked in his eyes. If you looked carefully, you could see a hint of displeasure. "Why hello Akuma, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What can you tell us about Sasuke Uchiha?" Akuma asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't tell you anything, now I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Toshiro stated gesturing towards the door.

Saki got up to leave but Akuma sat her back down "I think your lying to me, do you remember what happens when you lie to me." She asked him emotionlessly.

"Yes, I remember. That's why I hired these people" He said as ten men dropped from the ceiling. "Now I will ask you again, please leave."

Saki made another move to leave but once again Akuma intervened.

"Ooh, poor choice. Get them!" Toshiro ordered.

One man charged at Akuma, thinking it an easy kill. Akuma stood up and withdrew her katana. The man approached and swung his sword at her choppily. His eyes widened as his sword missed her and she was instantly behind him and thrust the katana through his back causing it to erupt out of his chest. She pulled her katana out of the man allowing him to slump to the ground and turned to face the others.

The other nine men looked at each other and charged at the group of people. Four of them went after Akuma while the five others attacked Kikuko and Saki.

Kikuko ducked under a sword slash, then dived to the left, right as two other swords smashed into the floor behind him. He forced chakra into his armed which caused a bone-like structure to protrude out and he swung his arm at one of the men causing the shard to shoot out lodging itself into the mans skull. He then created a spike on each arm and charged another.

Saki jumped backwards dodging a sword swing and did a few hand signs summoning a bunch of Klinks. She sent the Klinks forward and they all started latching onto the poor man. The man tried to smack the Klinks off but more kept latching on and eventually he fell over soon covered in them being chocked to death. The other man slashed at her so she withdrew a kunai and quickly blocked it. She kept blocking his attacks and when he made a mistake she dove forward and slammed the dagger into his foot lodging it into the wood. She then focused chakra into her pointer finger and then shoved a highly electrified finger against the man's head destroying his nervous system. He fell over and she quickly grabbed her kunai.

Akuma waited as another man charged at her. He swung his sword at her and she easily parried it knocking it aside. She quickly raised her katana over her head and slashing it down over his shoulder pulling it towards her as she cut, so it didn't get stuck in the dead man. The next man was a little more cautious and waited fore her to make her move. Akuma smiled and dropped her katana. The man sensing an attack point swung at her. Seeing the man take her bait, she quickly pulled out a dagger and ducked under his sword slash and shoved it into his chest. Walking back she picked up her katana and charged at the remaining two men. She charged at the left one and knocked his futile defense away and slashed her katana across his chest and then after that was finished she thrust her katana into the man's skull from his chin.

Kikuko jumped onto one of the man's outstretched swords and ran up it and slashed his neck with one of the spikes on his arm. He then jumped over the falling man and flipped over his partner stabbing both his spikes through his back.

Akuma walked towards Toshiro who had slumped to the ground next to the wall. She roughly grabbed him and picked him up to her level. "Now are you going to tell me what I want to know?" She asked Toshiro, who dumbly nodded.

* * *

Masuke walked down the street away from the nightmare that was his past. The sun was setting so he had to have been gone for at least 4 hours. It had been about 30 minutes since he got somewhere he remembered and that's when he saw it. The hole to the place he and his two childhood friends used to call home. He walked over to it and decided it was time to make peace with his friends. He climbed into the hole and walked through the maze he memorized years ago. He eventually found their old home, the place all their adventures began. He walked over to the table they ate at and sat in one of the chairs. He bent his head and started to pray for his friends. After he prayed he heard something… footsteps. He looked into the darkness and heard something that almost killed him.

"Do you still think no one can kill you…Masuke"…

**Author's note:**

Yay, I'm done. You got three cliffhangers. Where is Sasuke! Who does Masuke see! Will Naruto apologize or w/e!

Tune in next time, leave reviews and stuff. L8a…

* * *

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins


	8. She's back

Authors note:

YAY! Another chapter! Well school has started so I might not write as much, but I got this chapter done. I'd like to thank Tom308 for showing me what I need to work on. I'll try harder to spell correctly and I got a new beta reader! Melovegaara will be reviewing my story to make sure it doesn't suck when you guys read it. I understand that I don't describe things the best, but I'll try harder from now on.

I have an idea for another story that I might do. Personally, I have read nothing like it, but you guys might have so don't bite my head off if it is similar. Basically "someone is killing off the Rookie nine, Can they stop him before they all die??" It's not the best but whatever.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast.  
I DO own Masuke.  
Sorrowflame owns Akuma.  
Sapphire owns Saki.  
Other characters belong to other peoples.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: she's back…

Toshiro fell to the ground when Akuma unexpectedly dropped him, after he "agreed"  
to tell her were Sasuke was. Making no move to get up he stared at Akuma, then at her two companions. Thinking about how easy they killed his thugs, he knew escape was impossible. "Now what did you want to know again?"

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke…?" Akuma demanded.

"I'm not completely sure… the Uchiha boy is very popular, my sources have told me different stories but the most common is that he killed his brother and stole his Akatsuki robes and now works in partnership with them."

"He killed the Uchiha prodigy, impressive! And it confirms our beliefs" Kikuko murmured to Saki.

"If this is true, where do you believe him to be?" Akuma continued.

"You are in luck; there has been word that his team has been seen close to an old defensive fortress from the 3rd shinobi war. It's located to the east of here in front of the mountain pass."

"How long ago, was he seen there?"

"He was seen there about a week ago."

"Are you lying to me? Because if you are, I will hunt you down and you will know a new meaning of pain…"

"I swear to you on my life that he was there, I don't know if he is still here!"

"He better be there." Akuma stated before walking away with Saki and Kikuko following right behind.

"What now?" Saki asked.

"We need to find Naruto, Sakura, and Masuke and tell them what we found out." Kikuko replied.

"I wonder where they are." Saki said before they all disappeared.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of the snow village after paying the bill he was left with. Few people walked down the street this late in the day. The children had been called home to get ready for sleep and most stores were closed, so most people had no reason to be walking through the streets. Naruto hardly noticed this though; he was too busy collecting his thoughts.

Never been one good with women, he didn't understand why Sakura was so angry at him.

'Shikamaru was right… women are troublesome… but at least when I get Sasuke back, she will be happy and I can disappear from everyone's lives. I could travel to that new continent that the explorers found. Start over. But until then, I should apologize; her being mad at me won't help the mission.'

* * *

Masuke stared at the figure, even though the person was shrouded by darkness, he knew exactly who it was. Memories flooded trough his mind, memories of his childhood friends that had supposedly died. Yet one of them wasn't dead. Akira was alive!

"Akira? Is that you" He asked, not fully believing this was real.

"I used to be" the figure said walking out of the shadow.

Masuke's eyes widened as the person came into the light looked nothing like his old friend. She had the same lime green eyes and the same dirty blond hair, but her eyes showed none of the kindness that they held in their youth.

Not to mention she had a tail, feline ears, her pupils were shaped like a  
cat's.

"Akira, what happened to you?"

"After you left Kokuten and me to die, I was captured by the men that killed our sensei and all the others and was sold to a slave trader. And as I sat in the cage with other slaves getting ready to be sold, I was hoping you and Kokuten survived and were on your way to save me. After a week I realized that you two weren't coming and believed you died. That's when Orochimaru came and "bought' me. I was put into another crate and traveled for what seemed like a week and when I was let out I was put into another cage in a dark room. Days later I was taken from my cage and taken to a room filled with test tubes and potions where I was tested on and turned into this."

She stated pointing to herself and then continued with her story.

"The experiments made me stronger, and gave me superhuman speed, not to mention some other… bonuses. I was used as an assassin, every day wishing to join my friends in the next world, but never getting the chance."

"Then the day came when the Uchiha revolted against Orochimaru and killed him. With nowhere to go I joined him and his team. I never really like being with them but I had no choice and that's when he killed his brother and forced us all to join the Akatsuki with him. The others were happy to follow him but I wasn't, but in the end, I had no choice. That's when I saw Kokuten. At first I was angry at him, but after an explanation about what happened I forgave him. But it got me thinking, if he survived that it was possible you were alive. I did some research and found out that you were indeed alive, but a rogue ninja that traveled with another rogue ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. I thought maybe being in the Akatsuki would allow me to travel and hopefully find you so I could ask you why you never looked for me and maybe convince you to join us. That's when were stationed in snow village and I see you walk through the gates. But, you're not a lonely rogue ninja like everyone thinks. NO! You have new friends and are perfectly happy. You completely forgot about us and replaced us with new people! You probably never even looked for us!" Akira yelled.

Masuke knew she was angry now. He also remembered how irrational she was when she got mad. "I did try! I ran off a cliff to escape from being caught, by the time I came to, hours had passed. You must have been traveling by then…"

"Liar!" She yelled causing Masuke to flinch.

"I'm not lying" Masuke replied.

"Fine, then tell me this… how long did you look, what did you do find me?  
You have no idea of what I went through."

"I…" Masuke started

'No, Masuke! You must not tell her!" Tez yelled at him.

Sighing he didn't say anything.

"I thought so… you didn't care." She whispered after finally getting her anger under control. "Well now that we got that under control. Let's get to the real reason why I'm here."

"And what is that?" Masuke asked suspiciously.

"Sasuke knows Naruto is after him and he is tired of him trying to bring him back. So he wanted me to come and kill one of his friends as a warning…and I found my target" She said smiling before disappearing.

Masuke's eyes widened and he looked around frantically, trying to find her. All he could see was darkness outside the small area of light he stood in.

"Hello…?" he asked. His answer was the sound of objects flying towards him. Jumping towards the side he dodged the projectiles but instantly more were sent at him from different directions. 'How is she doing this?' he thought to himself. 'It's not clones because I can only sense one person… She must not have been joking about superhuman speed...'

* * *

Naruto had been searching for about an hour with no sign of Sakura and he was beginning to get fed up with this wild goose chase. Landing on a tree branch he looked at his surroundings.

'Why is it that I can never find her when I need to?' He asked himself. 'Maybe this will be a cheesy love scene where I'll give up and then I'll see her, and I'll apologize and she'll admit that she is in love with me.' He laughed to himself.

Deciding to give up he turned around to head towards the inn they were staying at when he spotted Sakura sitting on a bench.

'Called it.' He chuckled to himself before heading towards her.

Sakura sat on the bench watching a small flock of birds fly through the sky.

She had been angry at Naruto earlier but had calmed down since then. 'Why is Naruto such an inconsiderate jerk?' She thought to herself. 'He is just like Sasuke; both of them leave me because they feel that they are too weak and the only way to get stronger is to leave. They both deserve to die cold and alone. But still I can't help but love…'

"I finally found you Sakura!" A voice yelled.

Looking over she noticed Naruto standing next to her smiling at her.

"I looked everywhere; you must have improved in stealth." He joked.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I wanted to apologize…" he replied.

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

"Because 'us' fighting will not help us complete the mission and rescue Sasuke." He replied.

"If that's the only reason then I do not accept your apology." She said looking away from him.

"What, Why not!?"

"Because you're apologizing because you feel you have to, not because you want to! If I'm going to accept your apology you're going to have to mean it and explain how wrong it was of you to leave!"

Letting her words sink in he sighed and decided what she said made sense.

"Ok, Sakura I'm sorry I left the village without telling anyone, but you have to understand that it made me stronger. Because of me leaving we stand a chance of getting Sasuke back."

"That doesn't make it ok. How do you think I felt, feeling that "both" my teammates left the village because they weren't strong enough and leaving me alone. They put me in Lee's team!"

Naruto gasped, "I'm so sorry! I never meant for that to happen."

"Well now you know part of what I went through besides the loneliness."

"Well when we get your lover boy Sasuke back, you can let him know how much you missed him and how much you love him." Naruto remarked jokingly.

"Don't worry, I plan to." She replied smiling.

"Ew, gross Sakura." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up! You pervert!" Sakura laughed as well.

After they were done laughing Sakura broke the silence. "And then we'll hook you up with Hinata." She said with a small smile.

"Or Ino." Naruto replied.

"Why Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Because she is hot." Naruto fantasized until Sakura's fist met his  
jaw.

"Idiot…c'mon let's get going." She said walking away with Naruto following her rubbing his jaw and smiling. "

* * *

Masuke raised his arm to block several kunai flying towards him. He was backed against the wall, blind; with his only way to tell where things were was hearing. The kunai dug deep into his arms causing his snow white cloak to turn a crimson red. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to find a way to escape.

"Here goes nothing" he yelled raising his right arm in the air and forcing a lot of chakra into it and causing a large fireball to come forth and blow a hole through the ceiling. Jumping up, he landed next to the hole and ran toward the first exit he could find which happened to be an open window.

Landing in an alley, he took a quick glance at the window to see if he was being followed and he stood up and pulled the kunai out of his arms. Taking one last glance at the window, he walked towards the exit, but was cut off by Akira.

"Nice try Masuke." She smiled. "But it will take more than that to escape." She said before throwing more kunai at him.

Masuke realized he was in a bad spot with not much room to dodge in this small alley so he forced chakra to his feet which caused a wall of ice to raise and deflect the kunai. He noticed Akira was gone when he heard kunai approaching from behind so he jumped over the wall and made a run for the exit but tripped on a cord with caused a group of kunai to be launched at him. Not able to escape, the kunai hit him in the back, staining his cloak with more crimson blood. Standing up, he continued towards the exit stumbling over  
his own feet. He had almost reached the exit when Akira appeared in front of him.

"This is where you die, Masuke." She stated pulling out a kunai while walking towards him.

Masuke looked around frantically looking for any possible escape. Seeing none he began to actually think this is where it ends. There was no way he could even think of hurting Akira, but he had to think of something! Acting on impulse he charged towards Akira surprising her like he hoped and he stretched his arms out and wrapped them around her as to throw her around him so he could escape, but instead of that he pulled her close to himself even more to her surprise.

"WH-What are you doing?" she asked, her cheeks turning bright red. "Let go of me!"

"I'm sorry Akira…" Masuke whispered to her.

"I said let go of me!" She yelled more fiercely raising the kunai and slamming it into his back causing it to dig deep which cause him to grunt in pain.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that you did. I should have  
looked. If I had then none of this would have happened."

"Shut up!" She screamed pulling the kunai out and slamming it back in and yanking it back out, several times. Each time the kunai entered Masuke's back it was rewarded with a grunt of pain but he never let go. Finally Akira couldn't take it anymore and she broke down crying and hid her face in Masuke's shoulder. Masuke put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, in order to calm her down and the fact that he couldn't stand on his own anymore. Akira continued to cry into his shoulder until she heard someone calling Masuke's name. Sensing they were getting close she pulled away and disappeared which caused Masuke to fall over into a pool of his own blood.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Akuma, Saki, and Kikuko walked down the streets calling for Masuke. Akuma had already told Naruto and Sakura where Sasuke was and all they needed was to find Masuke.

"Maybe he is back at the inn?" Saki said starting to get tired of searching for people.

"Maybe… but we should keep looking just in case" Naruto replied.

"Hey! What's that!?" Kikuko yelled pointing at a red liquid running across the street, coming from an alley.

"It looks like blood!" Sakura replied. "We should check it out"

They all ran to the entrances of the alley and gasped at what they saw.

"Masuke!" Naruto yelled running towards his fallen friend. "What  
happened?"

Masuke looked up at Naruto slowly "S-Sasuke Knows." Was all he could say  
before passing out.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

I was surprised when angelicdemonkirara asked what happened to Akira the chapter before she showed up. "Coincidence"... I don't know.

But anyways... MASUKE NO!! TT


	9. Assault

_**Authors note:**_

Another chapter, hooray. Nothing to say really, so lets get on with this thing.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast.  
I DO own Masuke.  
Sorrowflame owns Akuma.  
Sapphire owns Saki.  
Other characters belong to other peoples.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Assault**

Naruto sat in a dimly lit lobby in the inn they were staying at. He sat in a worn chair in front of a low fire. He was alone here, and it was all for the better. They had recently arrived and Sakura and the others had taken Masuke into the room to heal him. They couldn't take him to the hospital, him being a rogue ninja and all... That had been an hour or so ago and they were probably done, but he didn't feel like going yet. When they first arrived he was angry, he could feel the demon taking control, but who wouldn't have been angry. You try to help someone and they try to kill you! He needed to stay away from them and calm down, and seeing Masuke's torn body wouldn't have helped. Sasuke had failed though. Naruto was more determined than ever to find Sasuke. Not just for Sakura, but now he wanted to find him to kick his ass. Sasuke had just doomed himself, he was not going to escape.

Naruto stood up and started heading for the stairs. He was ready to go meet the others. He walked up the stairs and found their rooms. The girls had their room and the guys had theirs. Opening the door he saw a small trail of blood leading father into the room.Walking further into the room he saw the group spread out through the room. Kikuko was already asleep in the other bed and considering the other bed was covered in blood, it seemed he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Saki and Akuma were quietly talking, and Sakura was telling stories of their time in team 7 to Masuke who was fully absorbing everything.

"I see your awake, how are feeling Masuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey Naruto! I'm fine actually, I could run a marathon!" He said with a smile.

"You are far from fine!" Sakura yelled. "You won't be able to leave this bed for a few days!"

"Well that's a problem," replied Akuma. "We're not sure how long Sasuke will be here. We don't have a few days, Sasuke might already be gone for all we know."

"She's right, and if Masuke is the same person I've traveled with this whole time, then he will only need a nights rest." Naruto stated.

"Besides Sakura is a really good healer!" Masuke added.

"That's right, If it wasn't for her healing, I'd be dead by now," Naruto stated. "I can't count all the times she saved me with healing, not as much as I saved her though." He finished with a grin.

Masuke noticed that the red glint in Naruto's eyes dimmed when he talked about their past adventures.

"Maybe there's still some hope, after all." This thought caused Masuke to smile lightly.

"Well Sasuke isn't gonna go without a fight, that much is clear." Saki quickly spoke. "and that means Masuke could get seriously hurt in his condition."

At the mention of Sasuke, Naruto's mood instantly darkened and the glint in his eyes came back stronger than before.

'Dammit...'

"We will have to risk it." he simply said. "It's late, we should all get some rest and Masuke, you should go get some clean sheets."

"right," he said getting up to go get new sheets.

"OK, well goodnight everyone." Sakura said leaving with Akuma and Saki right behind her.

Naruto laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling till sleep finally consumed him.

* * *

The team woke up early the next day. The sun had just risen as they were walking out of the village and towards, what they hoped, where Sasuke was. Masuke, much to Sakura's surprise was as energetic as ever, although Naruto could clearly tell that when he stretched the wrong way, he was in pain. They had been walking for hours and no sign of anything.

"How far away is this stupid fort!" Masuke whined.

"Not much farther, now shut up." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sasuke knows we're close... WHOA! that is one ugly bird!!" Masuke yelled pointing at a large birdlike creature that had arms and legs like a human... it even had a body and face like a human... but it had a beak and its arms were lined with feathers. It had to be a bird.

"Masuke... I don't think that was a..." Saki started.

"Don't try to fill his head with reason, just let him believe that that guy was a bird..." Naruto sighed.

"Ok..." She replied as they started walking again.

When they were some distance away the bird/guy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a large chair in front of a roaring fire. He was wearing his Akatsuki robes and was currently reading a book about the transformations of the Sharingan, when one of his teammates walked in. He Had white hair and sharp teeth. He was wielding a large zambatou that used to belong to Zabuza Momochi. He was still covered in feathers and had the beak still over his face.

"What news do you have for me Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"It seems they didn't heed the warning, they're still coming to get you."

_"I see, _it seems we're going to have to kill them all... TAKE THAT RIDICULOUS COSTUME OFF!" Sasuke yelled after turning around to see his comrade dressed as a bird.

"OK... dont have to be an ass..." Suigetsu replied solemnly while taking the beak off."

"Now tell the others to get into place."

"Right." Suigetsu replied before disappearing.

After Suigetsu left Sasuke muttered to himself "I could totally tell he wasn't a bird. What retard would fall for that... Well it's seems to have come to this I see; It's time for you to die Naruto."

* * *

"There it is!" Kikuko yelled.

The team exited a thicket of brush to be greeted by a path leading up the mountain towards a large stone fort. To the right of the path was a rather large crystal blue lake.

"That's were Sasuke is?." Masuke inquired.

"That's right." replied Naruto.

'And hopefully Kokuten and Akira too.' he thought.

"I sense that we are being wat-..." Saki attempted to warn her comrades but was slammed into by a large blast of water and sent crashing into the lake.

"SAKI!" Kikuko yelled as he ran towards his friend. He was nearly there when the ground under his feet crumbled away and he fell into a cavern of darkness.

"We need to help them!" Sakura cried as she started to run in their direction.

"No! They can handle themselves just fine!" Naruto yelled after her. "We need to get to the castle!"

"Right come on Akuma!... Akuma?" Masuke looked back to noticed that Akuma was gone. "Akuma is gone!"

"Masuke I'm COMPLETELY sure she can handle herself, come on!" Naruto yelled to him since he was already running up the trail with Sakura.

"Right!" he yelled running after him.

* * *

Saki's head burst out of the water.

'What was that' she asked herself as she pulled herself out of the water and stood on top of it with chakra. She surveyed the area looking for what caused her to crash into the water when she saw something swimming towards her. Bracing herself, she watched as it swam closer and getting closer to the surface. When it was a few feet away it dived down and disappeared. She stood there, waiting for the assault, watching her surroundings closely, when she felt the current differ slightly. She disappeared as a large sword slashed across from where she used to be.

"So it's you, Suigetsu..." Saki stated.

"So you know my name, do you..." He smirked. "It just saves me the time that I would've wasted telling you it."

"I don't know everything, but I can guess you're not a good warrior," she smirked back.

"What did you say!" Suigetsu yelled at her.

"It's just that you should try to study your enemy before you attack, so you can get an advantage. And you did no such thing..." She replied.

"And what makes you think i didn't!" Suigetsu inquired.

"This!" She yelled as she dropped to her knees and did a few hand signs before shoving her hands in the water. Electric surges erupted from her hands causing a current of electricity to spread along the surface of the water until it ran into Suigetsu and up his legs and through his body, shocking him pretty good.

Suigetsu dropped to his knees cursing under his breath. The person he chose to fight just HAD to be lightning...

"Well you may have an advantage, but that doesn't mean you have a chance!" He yelled before doing some hand signs causing the water in front of him to surge toward Saki , forming into a large wave. He smirked as the wave crashed down upon her with a huge force, but it was wiped off his face when Saki emerged from the water unscathed. He glared angrily before charging at her with his zambatou.

Saki emerged from the water practically undamaged. She had seen the wave coming and quickly did some causing wind to rapidly spin around her creating a powerful shield that significantly reduced the pressure of the attack. She quickly pulled herself out of the water and watched as Suigetsu charged at her.

Suigetsu slashed his sword lazily and watched as she ducked under it, just as he planned and continuing the circular motion of the blade, he thrust his foot forward and using his secret technique, increased it's size, and struck Saki in the side of the head, causing her to skid across the lake.

"How was that?" Suigetsu smirked.

Saki rubbed the area Suigetsu had struck. Saki looked back towards the shore and noticed everyone was gone.

'Hopefully they're safe' she thought to herself.

Standing up she pulled out a kunai and did a few simple hand signs that caused the kunai to be surrounded in an electrical current. Her weapon in hand, she charged at Suigetsu. When she was close enough, she threw the kunai at him, which he deflected it easily with his sword. Upon his sword touching the kunai, the electric current transferred between the two weapons. The electricity traveled though the sword and into Suigetsu's arm, causing him to yell in pain and drop his sword into the depths of the lake. Seeing her opponent stunned and weaponless, she lunged forward and latched her hand onto the top of his head and forced electricity to surge into Suigetsu's brain, destroying his nervous system and making major functions of his brain shut down, of these functions was the one that allowed him to breathe.

Saki let Suigetsu go and watched as he fell on his back, his fleeting chakra barely keeping his body afloat. His face started turning colors as the effects of not being able to breath started to take effect. His eyes started to flutter and he started to lose consciousness, at the same time he started to sink into the darkness of the lake. Finally his eyes closed as he submerged into the lake.

"well that's the end of that" she sighed and started walking towards the shore. "You guys better be safe" she said to herself.

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Finally this chapter is over! This was the hardest chapter to write! It is short i know and pretty poorly wrote, but this chapter was boring. Hopefully my beta reader can fix it up.

We are getting to the end of this book. Fights are happening, people are dieing, what more could you want in a climax. NOTHING! that's what.

Til next time! R&R (yeah right .)


End file.
